Evaluate safety and efficacy and chronic treatment with cA2 in combination with MTX in patients with active rheumatoid arthritis despite treatment with methotrexate (MTX). Also evaluate reduction in signs and symptoms of disease, reduction of disability, retardation of joint damage, disease remission and quality of life improvement at one year following onset of treatment.